


Everybody's Fool

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Fallen Fics [4]
Category: Fallen (Album), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Dark, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Humiliation, M/M, Pre - Half-Blood Prince, Songfic, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-17
Updated: 2006-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betrayal is the one thing Harry cannot forgive. A lesson Malfoy is about to learn the hard way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody's Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by My Sweet Koinu

**  
Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that**

 **Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame, don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled  
**  
Harry watched the ice prince of Slytherin stride down the hall. He couldn’t remember a time when Draco wasn’t in his life, either insulting him, hexing him, or kissing him. They had to keep their relationship a secret, however, to protect them both from Voldemort. While Harry tried to be less hostile, the blonde boy was as arrogant and insulting as ever. Harry tried to ignore the barbs, knowing that the older boy’s house was less indulgent and forgiving than the Gryffindors. He knew that any weakness Draco showed around the Slyths could get him in trouble with Voldemort.

But surely, Harry thought, around the small group of Gryfs who knew, Draco could drop the façade. However, even around Hermione and Ron the blonde remained a cold marble statue. If it wasn’t for the warmth he showed when the couple was alone, Harry might have thought the pureblood didn’t really like him.

Harry shook himself. It was like the playful banter they had shared since first year: it only sounded malicious. After all, they were going to Hogsmeade together this weekend: their first real date. Maybe the Slytherin boy was beginning to loosen up. Harry was just being paranoid.  
 **  
Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she**

 **Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled  
**  
Harry watched the ice prince of Slytherin stride down the hall with calculating eyes. He had snuck out of the hospital ward under his dad’s old invisibility cloak and was watching Malfoy. He hadn’t been hurt very badly by the Death Eaters when Draco’s glove had portkeyed them from Hogsmeade. In fact, Harry suspected he had done more physical damage than the five adults, but his broken ribs and mild concussion were nothing compared to the black anger that gripped his heart.

Betrayal. It was the one thing Harry couldn’t stand for. Peter had betrayed his parents and gotten away with it. Bellatrix had betrayed Siri and was unscathed. But Malfoy would pay dearly for betraying Harry. Stony emerald eyes coldly followed his victim’s every movement.  


  
=o=  


  
Draco had the uneasy feeling that he was being watched, but again he was alone. Nevertheless, the feeling that something cold and vicious was stalking him just would not go away. He had been unable to sleep for four nights now, being kept awake by one thing or another. His class notes and homework kept vanishing, and things kept hitting him. Invisible things.

He would have blamed Potter, but more often than not the boy was nearby with some friends when the odd events occurred. Draco’s classwork was failing too, even in potions. It was almost as though someone was sabotaging him. Draco dismissed the thought as ludicrous. The only one with any real reason to mess with him was Harry, and the Gryffindor seemed eager to forget what had happened between them. No, Potter couldn’t have pulled this off; Draco was just being paranoid.  
 **  
Without the mask where will you hide  
Can't find yourself - lost in your lie  
I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore  
**  
Malfoy looked like shit. When he chose to, Harry could easily see through the weak glamours the Slyth had cast upon himself. A month with almost no sleep, little food, and lots of stress was obviously hurting the pureblood boy. Harry smirked. The twins, working in shifts and armed with his invisibility cloak and the Marauder’s Map, were doing an excellent job of tormenting the boy.

He had detentions most nights for failing to turn in his homework or shoddy work in class. He’d also been kicked off the quidditch team for missing every practice. The rest of Slytherin, seeing their former leader weakening, had quickly moved to disassociate with him and were now being led by Blaise Zambini. Most people suspected Harry of having something to do with Malfoy’s downfall, but either couldn’t prove it or felt the arrogant blonde deserved it.  
 **  
It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool  
**  
Finally the strain became too much for Draco and he gathered his courage to approach the raven-haired wizard. He attempted to sneak up to the Gryffindor table, but someone must have noticed, for all talk in the hall died before he was halfway there. Not noticing that a whispered spell had dissolved his glamours, the Slytherin drew himself up and approached Harry, who was sitting with his friends. “Potter.” Exhaustion made his normally silky voice dry and wavery.

Slowly Harry turned, green eyes wide and guileless. “Yes Draco?”

The blonde forced the words out. “You win. I’m sorry. Make it stop.” Harry looked confused, clearly waiting for more specifics. “I’m sorry I tricked you and turned you over to the Dark Lord. Now please end this spell.” Gasps from around the room followed Malfoy’s admission. So Harry hadn’t told anyone how he’d broken those ribs. No one had known about the botched kidnapping, even the teachers.

“It’s not a spell Malfoy.” Harry replied coldly. “It was an idea some friends of mine got from watching my uncle. See what great knowledge you’d loose if your master killed all the muggles?” He added sarcastically. Draco finally looked into the smaller teen’s face, searching for sympathy. Instead he was pierced by the coldest green eyes he had ever seen. “Pass along a message to your master for me, Malfoy.” Harry’s voice was hard as steel again. “I. Do. Not. Like. Betrayal. Peter and Bela are on borrowed time already, as are you.” Harry stood gracefully and gently patted Draco on the head. “Now, run along and deliver my message like a good mutt.” He said with false humor before walking out of the Great Hall.

“That’s why-” Fred’s venom-laced voice whispered in Draco’s ear.

“-you don’t ever want-”

“-to piss off Harry. After all-”

“There’s a reason Voldemort never beats him.” George finished and the twins followed Harry out of the room, not bothering to look back at the crumpled and sobbing Malfoy.


End file.
